


In Good Conscience

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Young Filch attempts to purchase a wand.





	

~ In Good Conscience ~

"No, I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't help you," Ollivander said to the young man who was attempting to purchase a wand.

"But-" young Argus Filch started to protest.

"I'm sorry, but no," Ollivander cut him off.

"But I have the money!" Filch dug into his pockets and fished out several handfuls of Sickles and Knuts - an amount which the wandmaker could tell at a glance would, in fact, be sufficient to cover the price of a wand.

"No, no, no!" Ollivander cried, becoming more agitated at the boy's stubborn insistence. "It would be very irresponsible of me to do such a thing! As a respectable business owner, I could not in good conscience sell a wand to a Squib!"

~ end ~


End file.
